EV Training Spots
Overview As with any other Generation V based Pokémon game, Pokémon Zeta & Omicron feature which when used properly can increase an individual Pokémon's battle potential exponentially. While in the main series of games these values were invisible, Zeta/Omicron features an extra Stats page in the Pokémon menu which displays both the Effort Values (EVs) and (IVs) for the player to view whenever they like. While at the beginning of the game the process for gaining EVs can be extremely tedious, the player will eventually find themselves with all the tools they need to potentially make the entire process take less than 30 minutes by the end of the game. Note that while the entire process of proper EV Training does usually make progressing through the game easier, it is not in any way required in order to complete the main storyline. Boosting EVs Gained *A level 15 with can be found in the southwest of Kariba Town (Must have the Medical License from Mystery Gift). *EV Boosting Items like the , , , etc. can be found in the Blackfist Department Store. *The is not available in Pokémon Zeta & Omicron. Removing Unwanted EVs Occasionally the player may make a mistake and accidentally gain EVs from a Pokémon that they had not intended to defeat. If this does occur there are two ways that the player may solve this problem: *EV Reducing Berries can be found in the Blackfist Department Store and reduce the designated EV by 10 points with each use. *The final Secret Base upgrade in the Aroma Region offers the player a chance to purchase a worker who will completely reset a specific stat's EVs for the Pokémon in question. Speed EV Training 'Route 306 ''(Vesryn, Early Game) * - Yield 2 (5%) * - Yield 1 (39%) * - Yield 1 (36%) * - Yield 1 (10%) * - Yield 1 (10%) -''Combined encounter rate for this area: '''100%''- -''Expected average yield per battle: 1.05 EVs''- 'Route 313 ''(Vesryn, Mid-game) * - Yield 2 (40%) * - Yield 2 (15%) -''Combined encounter rate for this area: '''55%''- -''Expected average yield per battle: 1.1 EVs''- Note that despite giving a higher average EV yield per battle, it may be better to continue to use Route 306 for EV training in Vesryn due to a guaranteed 100% encounter rate as well as a Pokémon Center being located within close proximity. Secret Base Dungeon * - Yield 1 (??%) * - Yield 2 (??%) -''Combined encounter rate for this area: 100%-'' ''-Expected average yield per battle: ?? EVs -'' 'Cephei Town Combee Hive ''(Aroma) * - Yield 1 (100%) -''Expected average yield per battle: '''1 EVs''- Due to only needing to press C to immediately spawn another battle, hives are faster than walking in any area. There is another hive located in Mt. Press that is not listed on this page due to the tediousness of having to walk up Mt. Press continually. Attack EV Training 'Mt. Press Lv.1 & Lv. 2 ''(Vesryn) * - Yield 2 (60%) * - Yield 1 (20%) * - Yield 1 (20%) -''Combined encounter rate for this area: '''100%''- -''Expected average yield per battle: 1.6 EVs''- Victory Road Rock Section 1 ''(Vesryn)'' *Machamp - Yield 3 (20%) *Excadrill - Yield 2 (20%) *Druddigon - Yield 2 (20%) *Mienfoo- Yield 1 (14%) *Zweilous- Yield 2 (6%) -''Combined encounter rate for this area: 80%''- -''Expected average yield per battle: 1.66 EVs''- 'Route 1X ''(Aroma) * - Yield 1 (??%) * - Yield 1 (??%) * - Yield 1 (??%) * - Yield 1 (??%) -''Combined encounter rate for this area: '''??%''- -''Expected average yield per battle: <1 EVs''- Defense EV Training 'Midnight Way ''(Vesryn, Zeta) * - Yield 1 (35%) * (Zeta only) - Yield 1 (30%) * - Yield 1 (18%) * - Yield 1 (2%) -''Combined encounter rate for this area: '''85% (Zeta) or 55% (Omicron)''- -''Expected average yield per battle: 0.85 EVs (Zeta) or 0.55 EVs (Omicron)''- Note that Diglett appears here and gives 1 Speed EV, but it may also have Arena Trap, basically forcing you to collect the EVs from it. Secret Base Dungeon * - Yield 1 * - Yield 2 -''Combined encounter rate for this area: 100%-'' ''-Expected average yield per battle: ?? EVs -'' 'Wonder Cave -Ground Floor ''(Vesryn, Omicron) * - Yield 1 (40%) * - Yield 1 (10%) * - Yield 1 (10%) * - Yield 1 (2%) -''Combined encounter rate for this area: '''62%''- -''Expected average yield per battle: 0.62 EVs''- 'Andromeda Mines ''(Aroma) * - Yield 2 (20%) * - Yield 1 (15%) * - Yield 1 (30%) * - Yield 1 (10%) * - Yield 1 (5%) -''Combined encounter rate for this area: '''??%''- -''Expected average yield per battle: ?? EVs''- Note that and also give out Defense EVs but give out Attack EVs when defeated as well. Special Attack EV Training Route 301 ''(Vesryn, Early Game - Requires Surf)'' * - Yield 1 (90%) ''-Expected average yield per battle: ??? EVs-'' 'Route 310 ''(Vesryn, Early Game) * - Yield 2 (35%) * - Yield 2 (40%) -''Combined encounter rate for this area: '''75%''- -''Expected average yield per battle: 1.5 EVs''- Note that also gives out 1 Special Attack EV but gives out 1 Speed EV when defeated as well. This increases the expected average yield to 1.75 EVs 'per battle, if the player is also interested in grinding for Speed EVs. Midnight Mansion (Vesryn, Mid-game) * - Yield 3 (40%) * - Yield 2 (40%) -''Combined encounter rate for this area: '''80%''- -''Expected average yield per battle: 2 EVs''- TIP: Be sure to be able to defeat level 50 Pokémon quickly and easily, as level 50 are capable of using . [[Dojran City|'Dojran City']]' ''(Vesryn, Late-game)' * - Yield 1 (100%) -''Combined encounter rate for this area: '''100%'- -''Expected average yield per battle: '''1' EVs''- This method, even though it becomes available late in the Vesryn game, is very convenient since it works similarly to the Combee hives. In House #2 there are always 3 wandering Sunkern. Continuously pressing the C button to interact with any of the Sunkern will spawn a battle one after the other. The Sunkern, unlike the wandering Pokémon at the Secret Base, do not disappear. As an added benefit there is a Pokémon Center in close proximity. 'Aroma Region' See the section at the bottom of this page for the Secret Base's Daycare Garden. Special Defense EV Training 'Secret Base - Wandering Pokémon Upgrades ''(Vesryn, Early Game) Upon reaching the second tier of upgrades in the Secret Base, the wandering around the base will be replaced with . The player may also purchase an option to have wander around the base, which grants a higher Special Defense EV yield. * - Yield 1 (100%) -''Expected average yield per battle: '''1 EV''- * - Yield 2 (100%) Expected average yield per battle: '''2 EVs'- '''TIP:' Because wandering Pokémon will disappear when defeated, the player may need to exit the Secret Base and then enter again to continue grinding EVs. However, a slightly faster way of doing this is to press the map refresh key (P), which will also cause the defeated Pokémon to reappear. Save often when using this method, as the map refresh key may cause the game to crash if used incorrectly. 'Route 320 - Surf ''(Vesryn, Late Game) * - Yield 2 (60%) * - Yield 1 (15%) -''Combined encounter rate for this area: '''75%''- -''Expected average yield per battle: 1.35 EVs''- TIP: Be sure to be able to defeat level 60 Pokémon quickly and easily. 'Aroma Region' See the section at the bottom of this page for the Secret Base's Daycare Garden. HP EV Training 'Secret Base - Trainer Upgrade ''(Vesryn)''' Battling the Trainer in the Secret Base is a great place to get HP EVs. Selecting the option to battle a team of 6 level 10 for 3,000 results in a total of 12 base HP EVs earned in addition to a base reward of 600. Aroma Region See the section at the bottom of this page for the Secret Base's Daycare Garden. Secret Base - Daycare Garden Upgrade When the player clears Magmax Cave in the Aroma Region they will have ability to purchase a Daycare upgrade which will allow the player to place Pokémon into the Daycare (relocated inside of the Secret Base itself). Purchasing an additional "Daycare Garden" upgrade then allows the player to battle their Pokémon through the doorway in the back. The Pokémon inside will retain the exact moveset and level that it obtains while under the care of the Daycare couple and will not disappear if defeated in battle. This effectively means that all other EV training methods are obsolete after this point because the player is able to place any Pokémon into the Daycare and grind the EVs it yields as many times as they desire. With a nurse also being available on the second floor of the Secret Base for healing when needed, it is simply all around more efficient.